A commodity sales data processing apparatus is an electronic apparatus, e.g., a so-called POS (Point of Sales) terminal or ECR (Electronic Cash Register), that performs a processing of sales data of a commodity purchased by a customer. In this type of commodity sales data processing apparatus, a scanner and a touch panel may be utilized as an input device for inputting a commodity code for identifying the commodity.
The scanner scans a code symbol such as a barcode. A controller that controls the scanner analyzes the scanned code symbol to acquire a commodity code. In this way, the scanner is employed for input of a commodity to which the code symbol representing the commodity code is attached.
The touch panel displays a plurality of button images to which commodity codes are respectively assigned on a panel surface thereof. When detecting that one of the button images is touch-input, the controller that controls the touch panel acquires the commodity code assigned to the button image touched. As described above, the touch panel is mainly utilized for input of a commodity to which no code symbol is attached, for example, fresh food and the like.
The scanner issues a notification sound every time a code symbol is scanned. The operator which uses the scanner can notice or recognize with the notification sound that the code symbol is certainly and correctly scanned and the commodity code is acquired. However, the sales data of the commodity identified by the acquired commodity code may not be necessarily processed by the commodity sales data processing apparatus even if the code symbol is certainly scanned. For example, in the case of a commodity with a minimum age requirement such as alcoholic beverages and cigarettes, an operation of age verification may be required. If the operation of age verification is not performed, the commodity sales data processing apparatus may not start a processing, i.e., registration, for the sales data of the commodity.
In the commodity sales data processing apparatus described above, upon processing the sales data of the commodity, the name, unit price, and the like of the commodity are displayed on a display device. Therefore, the operator can recognize from the information displayed on the display device that the sales data has been correctly processed. However, if the operator needs to confirm the contents of the display each time a commodity code is input, the work efficiency of the operator may be significantly affected. For this reason, it is desirable that the operator can more easily recognize that the sales data has been correctly processed.